Missing You
by OneMistyKnight
Summary: Today is Father's Day and Terry takes this time to reconcile with the man who meant the most to him - his father.


**A/N: **I almost decided not to, but I was like...It's Father's Day and Terry never has any moments with his father in these stories...At least, none that I've read. So, at 9:00 p.m, I decided to write this. Lol Also, for those who are keeping an eye out on All This Time, I'll update soon. But, I wanted to write this for this particular parental recognition...Because I'm a Daddy's girl and I love my dad, too.

**Disclaimer: **I, **OneMistyKnight**, do not claim Batman Beyond. If I legally could, I swear the story would have went differently and Terry would have ended up with Max in the end.

**Missing You**

There were many things that Terry McGinnis wish he could change in his life, and many things he wish he knew when he was a hard-headed teenager. But none of that mattered as much as the day he lost his father, Warren McGinnis. Since that day, Terry has been growing into the mantle as the new Batman even as Bruce continues to guide him along the way as being the protector that Gotham needs, but doesn't necessarily want. There is also the fact that his best friend and steady girlfriend Maxine stood by his side every step of the way, even on days when he's just Terry McGinnis – a young adult who still had trouble coping with the idea of his father no longer being around to see him grow.

Now twenty-three years old, and on a balmy but breezy day in Gotham, Terry stood in front of his father's grave during Father's Day. Maxine, his darker skinned, flamingo-pink haired girlfriend stands by his side as Terry bends down and places the roses on top of his father's grave.

"It's been six years since he died, Max," Terry said to her, his baby blue eyes looking at epitaph instead of his girlfriend. "That night keeps playing over and over in my head and I keep thinking of ways to stop it somehow...But nothing I do saves him."

Maxine bent down and places her hand on his shoulder. She doesn't look at him, but instead looks at the epitaph along with Terry. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze as she spoke, "I'm sure he would have understood, Ter. In that situation, you did what you could and you took out Powers – the man who killed him. I know it can't bring him back, but I think your father would be proud of you."

"Ya think?" Terry glances at her for a moment.

Maxine nods her head and smiles at him. "I know so."

The two of them stand up at the same time, this time with Terry placing his hands over hers. "Thanks Max. Ya know, I think he would have liked you as my girlfriend, too. Someone to keep my head straight when I need it."

She giggled then looks up at him. "I can't work that sort of magic, McGinnis," she teases, narrowing her eyes slightly to hint at her being playful with him.

Terry smirked at her. "I think you do a pretty good job at it when I don't have to save your butt every now and then."

"Oooh," Maxine narrows her eyes at him, then smacks his shoulder lightly. She looks at the grave. "Mr. McGinnis, see what your son does to me. He's not being nice." She giggles.

Chuckling, Terry pulls her close for a hug and kept her still despite her playfully hitting. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist, and her back pressed firmly against his chest. He leans forward and places his chin on her left shoulder, then quickly kisses her cheek. Maxine in turn places her hands over his much larger ones enjoying the feeling of his heart beating rhythmically against her back which enticed her to cuddle closer to her boyfriend...Or to be more accurate, her fiancee.

Smiling softly, Terry lifted her hand revealing the silver band with a ten carat, sparkling diamond on her ring finger. Even though Bruce Wayne gave him a really decent paycheck, the ring was still really expensive. But with his cousin Alex's help, he found the perfect ring for Max that surprisingly brought the woman to tears. It was kind of weird since he never saw Maxine cry...Well, outside of being nearly killed that is.

Lifting her hand to his lips, Terry gently kisses his girlfriend's fingers as she smiles at him. "Even so, you still said yes."

"That I did," Maxine adds as she watches Terry look to the grave with a slightly somber expression once more.

"Dad...I wish you were here. I miss you and there's not a day that goes by that I wish I could change what happened. But...I know I can't and I've accepted that. Still, I wish I can tell you Happy Father's day to you face to face. Matt misses you, too. Count this a father's day gift and know that Maxine will be your daughter-in-law one day. Happy Father's day, Dad." Terry rubs the back of Maxine's hand gently with his thumb as he holds her close to him. A cool breeze blows by, combing through his black hair and Maxine's pink hair.

"It would have been nice to know you more Mr. Mcginnis. But at least I know your son and in that, I'm thankful to have a friend like him in my life. So, Happy Father's day," Maxine caresses Terry's hand as the two of them stand still in silence – mostly Maxine who allowed Terry to have a few moments of peace while clinging to her form the entire time they stood in front of his father's grave.

It wasn't much, but it was Terry's way of spending Father's day these days and every year, he appreciated the time Maxine stood with him to talk with with his father about the important things in life.

**~~~La Fin~~~**

**A/N:** This took 45 minutes to write...It's not particularly long in comparison to my other one-shots, but I felt the need to write this. And also, the Terry and Max moment snuck up on me. lol


End file.
